There are many kinds of human-powered bicycles or tricycles, with or without electrical assist, for conveying cargo or freight, including human passengers. Such vehicles are referred to herein as cargo cycles, and encompass any kind of cargo or freight cycle or pedicab.
In many regions of the world, two or three-wheeled vehicles are used to transport children. In many cases, the children sit in a box-like compartment in the front or rear of the cycle.